Beautifully
by Squint-la
Summary: Spoilers for Theatricality. Finn may not be able to reciprocate Kurt's feelings for him, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love him. Based on the song Beautifully by Jay Brannan.


**I'm posting cutesy little oneshots because I'm putting off updating my real fanfics. Sorry 'bout that. But enjoy this regardless! I wrote it in the car on the way to an amusement park ;)**

Finn stepped tentatively down the stairway, dreading the conversation he was about to have and what could happen if it went wrong. The sound of Kurt's crying reached his ears, and he winced. He had really done a number on Kurt's mental health.

He took the last couple of stairs into Kurt's newly-decorated bedroom, but didn't announce his presence just yet. Kurt sat on his large couch, his back turned to the stairs and his head in his hands. Finn had apologized profusely to Burt, who agreed to let him back into the house as long as he also apologized to Kurt. Seeing him like this now, Finn knew that this was easier said than done.

Kurt stopped sobbing for a while, making only small whimpering noises. Finn decided that this was his chance. He cleared his throat.

Kurt sniffled, but didn't turn around. "What do you w-want?" he asked, his voice shaking, but still having a sarcastic bite to it.

Finn sighed. "Kurt…"

"You know what, just save it." Kurt wriggled around so he was looking at Finn. His eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks were wet with tears. He looked terrible.

"I'm sorry," Finn offered. Kurt only started crying again.

"Don't be," he managed to choke out. "It's my fault."

"What? No, it's not." Finn moved to sit down next to Kurt. "Don't be ridiculous."

Kurt gave him a halfhearted smile. "You give me way too much credit. If I hadn't practically stalked you for months, or decorated our room like a Moroccan freak show…"

"Well, yes, you did do your fair share," Finn admitted. Kurt looked down guiltily, tears dripping into his lap. "But that doesn't mean I handled it well." He sighed again. Look, Kurt…I know you like me. A lot. And…I'm straight." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to start bawling again. He took a deep, shaky breath. Finn laid a hand comfortingly on his arm, and he gasped quietly in surprise. "I may not love you the way you'd like me to, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you. Kurt, I…you're a really awesome dude. You're possibly the best friend I've ever had." Kurt smiled slightly. Finn wasn't making this up, and he could tell. "You'd never ditch me for the popular crowd, or sleep with my girlfriend-even if you were straight," he added, and Kurt actually laughed a little. "Anyway, even though you can be a little chick-batty sometimes, you're a really good person. And you're actually prettier than some girls. One day, you're gonna find a guy who will see that. And he'll love you as much as you deserve."

"But I d-don't want another g-guy," Kurt stammered, almost losing it again. "I w-want you."

Finn sighed again. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I love you, I really do. Just…as a brother. That's all."

"That's not good enough," Kurt said softly.

"I know," Finn whispered. "But there's someone out there for everyone. Someone who will love you. And it'll be good enough.

Kurt completely lost it then and started sobbing uncontrollably again. Finn reached out and pulled him into a hug. He held the smaller boy tightly as he sobbed into Finn's shoulder. "I love you, F-Finn," he choked.

"I know," Finn replied.

They sat like this for a while, Kurt crying his eyes out and Finn gently stroking his back, trying to calm him down. Once he had stopped crying, Kurt pulled away from Finn and sat up.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," Finn said sincerely.

"Apology accepted," replied Kurt, who was now almost smiling. "Sorry for acting so creepy. And for decorating our room like a Moroccan circus."

Finn laughed. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle a little with him. "Apology accepted," he replied. "Maybe later we can re-do it together. Some of this stuff isn't actually all that bad…"

Kurt's smile widened, and he held out his hand. "Friends?"

Finn shook his outstretched hand. "Good friends."

Kurt started giggling. "Best friends," he added.

"What?" Finn asked, missing the joke.

Kurt shook his head. "Never mind." He slid down off the couch. Finn followed him.

"Now, about this room…"

**Anyone who understands the joke at the end gets a cyber-cookie. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
